


Your Text

by MudkipBrony



Series: Persona Rarepair Week - 2020 [8]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chie loves her dog, F/M, Soulmates, Writing on Skin, mostly text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: If you write something on your skin it also appears on your soulmate in the exact same spot. Kou Ichijo was in class when he felt a weird sensation on his arm. Was... was someone drawing on him?
Relationships: Ichijo Kou/Satonaka Chie
Series: Persona Rarepair Week - 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026759
Kudos: 7





	Your Text

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Soulmate/Study Session/Free Day
> 
> Part 2, I had to get some outside opinion because there are SO MANY soulmate AUs. I decided on this one because I thought it was cute and less depressing as some of the other ones.

Kou Ichijo was in class, trying to stay awake. He would be taking notes, but the teacher was droning on and on about something that wasn't in the curriculum, so why bother? He was zoning out, trying to keep himself awake by thinking about balls. Oh did he love them balls. He was thinking about their shape, their texture, how they felt against his hands, the feeling of someone writing on his arm, the color- wait what?

Was someone- was someone writing on his arm? No, it couldn't be. He had his sleeves rolled down! But... it felt eerily similar to someone writing on his arm... The boy glanced at the teacher who was still going off about a new topic entirely. He rolled up his sleeve a little bit and... holy shit. Ok, so someone wasn't writing on his arm... they were _drawing_ on his arm. Was this permanent? How was he supposed to hide this at practice? How was he supposed to explain to his family? Oh, sorry mom and dad, this isn't a tattoo, someone just drew on my arm!

He had to get rid of this... what even was this? A blob? A... cat? No, it had no whiskers. A horse? Was that a dog? A pretty shitty dog if you ask him. Kou rubbed the doodle with his hand, and it smudged... it actually smudged. He kept rubbing until it was mostly gone and pulled his sleeve back down. Not even a minute passed, and he felt the same sensation again, he rolled up his sleeve a bit and there it was again! The same dog! Only a little better this time. He smudged it again.

This cycle went on until lunch where something new happened. It wasn't a dog this time but words.

_Hey stop smudging!_

What. The. Hell? Could he write back? Only one way to find out, he picked up a pen and wrote back.

_**Can you stop drawing on me?** _

Not even a moment later:

_Holy shit that actually worked?_

**_What worked?_ **

_Woah this is cool! Crap, I'm running out of space._

He looked at what they wrote and it disappeared out of thin air.

_Wait, how do I know you aren't some creep?_

**_Why would I be a creep?_ **

_Because I don't know you!_

**_What would I get out of writing on myself that also ends up on your arm?_ **

_You could write something embarrassing and someone could see it!_

**_Okay sure dude._ **

_Who're you calling a dude!_

**_Oh sorry, um madam?_ **

_MADAM?!_

"Kou!"

Hearing his name called out the blue haired boy rolled down his sleeve and stood up. It was just Daisuke. Should he tell him about this? No, best hold off. It might go away. It might all be a dream. Did he zone out that much?

* * *

_**Where are you from?** _

_Japan._

**_Obviously, I meant where._ **

_Can I trust you?_

**_What are you still worried I'm going to embarrass you?_ **

_I don't want you showing up at my house!_

**_I'm not going to stalk you, relax._ **

_Hnnng, fine. I live in Inaba._

**_Holy shit, me too._ **

_No way, say sike right now._

**_I'm serious!_ **

_Wait, how old are you?_

Kou tried to write down his age, but the pen wouldn't let him. Did it dry up? He took another one out from his pocket. Nothing. He scribbled his age into his notebook, that showed up.

_**I can't** _

_Oh sure, I spill_ my _guts out but you can't._

**_No I mean it wont let me._ **

_BS, let me try._

_What the hell?_

**_Ok, let me try something else_ **

He tried writing his year, but that didn't show up either. Ok how about...

**_I go to Yasogami High School._ **

_So do I!_

**_Okay, so that means the youngest we can be is 15 and the 18 is the oldest._ **

_You don't know, maybe one of us is a super genius and skipped Middle School!_

**_Or one of us is super stupid and stayed back a year._ **

_Oh damn, your not are you?_

**_NO! Are you?_ **

_No!_

* * *

By the end of the school day Kou has learned many things, none of them related to school

1: He can write messages to a random stranger via skin

2: That person is a high school student who goes to the same school as he does

3: Said person is a girl and really fisty.

That last thing kinda reminded him of a girl he likes... no. Kou might know a lot of people but he's sure there are girls at his school he doesn't know about.

Before he went home Kou washed off the ink in the bathroom, he wondered if they'll get ink poisoning.

* * *

_**What's with the doodle?** _

_What do you mean?_

**_What is it exactly?_ **

_It's a dog! Duh!_

**_Pretty weird dog._ **

_Don't insult him!_

**_I'm sorry, he's a very good boy._ **

_Thank you! ____ is a very good dog!_

**_His name isn't showing up._ **

_Damn I thought that would work._

* * *

_**Do you think we'll get ink poisoning?** _

_What's that?_

**_Getting posioned by all this writing_ **

_I think we'll be fine_

_This doesn't seem like a normal thing that follows biology_

**_You have a point._ **

_**Hello?** _

_**You there?** _

_Sorry, I had to answer a question._

**_Oh yeah we're in school, should we talk later?_ **

_No I wanna keep talking to you!_

**_Ok then..._ **

* * *

One day while Kou was in class, he felt the now all too familiar sensation. It meant mystery girl was writing again. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a doodle of a dog, much better than when they first started talking, and a stick figure doing a kung fu move.

_**Hey that's pretty good.** _

_Thanks_

_You try_

Kou wasn't sure what to draw, so he drew what he knew best.

_You like basketball?_

**_Yeah_ **

He tried to say he was on the basketball team, but the ink wasn't coming out. He couldn't write anything too personal about himself, his name, what he looks like, if he's a part of any clubs. It's so weird.

_Oh that's cool_

**_You like Kung Fu?_ **

_Duh, of course I do I _____ _____ ___!_

**_I can't see that last part_ **

_Not important_

**_I guess a lot of things aren't important_ **

_Stupid arm writing thing_

**_Don't hate it too much_ **

**_We never would have talked without it_ **

_Don't defend it!_

* * *

Their conversations slowed once they switched to their summer uniforms. No more hiding the ink under the safety of a sleeve. They would speak a few lines before rubbing everything clean. Sometimes not even in full sentences.

_Hi_

**_Hello_ **

_How's school?_

**_Good_ **

**_You?_ **

_uGH_

**_Ok?_ **

_Dumb_

**_Tell me_ **

_Ai Ebihara_

**_I know her_ **

_She's mean_

**_She's alright_ **

**_Rough around edges_ **

_She's mean_

**_Why?_ **

_Don't know_

_Picks on me_

_No reason_

**_I could tell her to stop?_ **

_Can you?_

**_She's a friend_ **

_Are you mean?_

**_What?_ **

_Mean people have_

_mean friends_

**_She isn't mean to me_ **

_She must like you_

**_No_ **

**_She's a friend_ **

_Doesn't matter_

_She's mean to me_

_I'm mean back_

**_That doesn't solve_ **

_**anything** _

_I know_

_It's hard_

_I wanna ____ her_

**_Umm_ **

_It was nothing bad_

_relax_

**_I'll talk to her_ **

_How?_

_Don't know my name_

**_I'll figure out_ **

* * *

_What did do?_

**_?_ **

_She don't see me_

**_That good?_ **

_Better than before_

_Thank you_

* * *

Because summer gave them no time to experiment during school, which was probably for the best, they talked a lot at night. They found out that they could use anywhere on their skin to talk to one another.

Kou sat at his desk with the lamp on, with different colored pens at the ready. He was waiting for mystery girl to make the first move, they arranged a time and everything.

_Hi_

**_Hey_ **

_WOAH IT'S GREEN_

**_I used a different colored pen_ **

_That's cool! Let me try..._

_Basketball_

**_Ah, orange. Good one_ **

_No need to be so sassy_

**_I'm not being sassy_ **

_Downsides to text I guess_

**_It makes things easier to talk about though_ **

_True_

**_Yeah_ **

**_You there?_ **

_Mhm, I'm just_

**_You okay? Ai bothering you again?_ **

_No_

_I mean maybe_

_I tried asking her why she stopped talking to me_

_She turned away without saying a word_

**_Still trying to find out who I am?_ **

_And your not?_

**_Every day_ **

_Sometimes I wonder what you look like_

**_Same, like are you taller than me or?_ **

_I wish_

**_Ahh progress!_ **

_Hey! For all I know you could be my height!_

**_I wish I knew, I could prove you wrong_ **

_Good luck with that Basketball Boy_

* * *

_Yo!_

**_Yo!_ **

_Someone's enthusiastic tonight!_

**_Yeah_ **

_Wanna tell me?_

**_Promise not to laugh?_ **

_Promise_

**_My crush talked to me today..._ **

**_Hey you said you wouldn't laugh!_ **

_How can you tell?_

_Maybe I went to pet my dog._

**_You're rolling over aren't you?_ **

_no_

**_You're smudging the ink._ **

_It's not that it's funny_

_It's cute_

**_Oh so when I call you cute you flip out_ **

**_But when you do it it's fine!_ **

_Yep!_

_So_

_Tell me about this crush_

**_Well she wears a _____ _______ **

**_She is probably the prittiest girl in school_ **

**_To me at least_ **

**_And I can't bring myself to talk to her_ **

**_So the fact that she spoke to_ me _was incredible._**

**_Hello?_ **

_I'm here, had to actually pet the dog_

_That's cute, is her name ______ _____?_

**_I can't see that_ **

_Oh well._

_Were you flustered?_

**_Normally I would be_ **

**_But her friend was there so I didn't feel as embarrassed_ **

**_This is embarrassing_ **

**_Good thing you don't know my name_ **

_Yeah, I would have told_ everybody

**_You're so cruel_ **

_I gotta go, ____ wont leave me alone_

* * *

_Remember how you told me about your crush?_

**_God yes, I'm still embarrased_ **

**_Why?_ **

**_Wanna talk about soemthing?_ **

_Yes_

_No_

_Maybe_

_It's weird_

**_You can tell me_ **

**_Push comes to shove at least it'll never be awakward_ **

**_Because you know_ **

**_We don't know each other_ **

**_Mystery Girl?_ **

_Basketball Boy._

**_What's_ _up?_ **

_Nothing_

* * *

Kou was actually trying to pay attention today, not that he was failing, but his talks with the Mystery Girl was showing a little. Apperently Daisuke had his own mystery girl, or boy, he didn't know. Kou saw the boys arm, whoever was writing him only wrote in sheet music. But Daisuke also having a Mystery Person showed that it wasn't a special thing, or if it was it was really rare.

Back to class, Kou was taking note when he felt Mystery Girls call.

_We need to talk_

Oh god, that's never good. He thought if he ignored it she'll just try again later.

But she kept writing, all around his wrist and hand, all the way up his forearm before moving onto the other arm. He felt the sensation on his stomach and lower legs. No matter how much he rubbed the ink away she kept writing. How long until someone saw? When he felt a line go across his forehead he mentally drew the line. He quickly rubbed it away and wrote back.

_**Stop** _

_I need to talk to you_

**_I'm trying to focus!_ **

_King Moron saw me writing you._

**_Oh shit not him_ **

_I thought he would think I was crazy_

_But he started going on and on about soulmates_

**_what_ **

_What I'm trying to say is_

_Hi stranger_

_I'm your soulmate_

* * *

They didn't talk for a while after that. Not that Kou didn't try, every few hours he would leave a doodle of a basketball or of a dog. She never wrote back. The seasons started changnig again and they went back to winter unifroms. Kou hoped that she didn't talk to him because she was embarrased that King Moron found out.

_**Hey** _

_I love you_

**_Excuse me?_ **

She never wrote back.

* * *

_Maybe love was too strong a word_

**_You think?_ **

**_I don't even know your name_ **

_I don't even know_ your _name!_

**_Is it true? The soulmate thing?_ **

_I asked some friends about it_

_They say they have full blown conversations with their soulmates_

_all the time_

**_Maybe they're lying?_ **

_My friends don't lie_

_We've been through too much to lie_

**_Alright calm down._ **

_Don't tell me to calm down!_

And that was the end of that.

* * *

_I want to meet you_

**_I do too_ **

**_Meet me by the school gate?_ **

_That seems too public for meeting my soulmate_

**_We both attend the same school_ **

**_Got any better ideas?_ **

**_People are going to find out either way, it's a small town_ **

_I know dingus._

_Ok_

_Tomorrow is Sunday_

_So school is closed._

_Tomorrow_

_School Gate_

_Noon_

**_It's a date_ **

**_Doodle a picture of a dog when you get there_ **

* * *

The next day Kou was at the gate at least twenty minutes before noon.

Then noon came.

Then the afternoon.

The stars would be coming out soon.

Did he spend all day waiting for this girl to come?

At some point Daisuke and Ai showed up. He told them about the Mystery Girl. They left soon after.

 _I should get home_ , Kou thought.

As he was about to move from his spot, he heard footsteps. Was it Mystery Girl? He shouldn't get his hopes up, that's what he thought earlier when Daisuke and Ai showed up.

The footsteps stopped; he couldn't see the person. He felt the feeling again.

_Turn around._

**_You want me to face the school?_ **

**_You get to see me but I can't see you?_ **

_No I'll walk backwards_

_Then I'll draw the dog_

_Then we'll turn around_

_I'm sorry that's stupid_

_I shouldn't have kept you waiting_

_I_

**_I turned around_ **

The school looked a bit creepy at night. No lights, the gate being closed. It was weird. He heard footsteps again, slow and quiet, like the person was moving backwards and had no idea where they were going. When the footsteps stopped Kou looked at his arm and saw the dog get drawn, it was so much better than what it was months ago.

Kou heard a gasp from behind him, so he turned. Was this a dream? It had to be, there was no way it could... The girl in front of him rolled up her green sleeve and wrote on her arm.

_Kou?_

_**Chie** _


End file.
